User talk:Snowpaw the Wild
-- LordTBT Talk! 01:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lord TBT I'm sorry if this is kind of akward-I don't know how to do anything here yet so I might do some pretty strange things. I just want to say thanks to LordTBT for giving me those links and the welcome. I'm sure it will help as I interact on the Wikia. So thanks! Sorry! Sorry! I forgot to sign that! -- 03:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Again! Sorry again. That was me. --Snowpaw the Wild 03:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Snowpaw the Wild! Welcome to the wiki! If you want to be friends, or need some help, just leave a message and I'll be glad to help. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 03:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and Welcome Snowpaw the Wild! Hope you have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to be friends, thanks! --Snowpaw the Wild 02:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY!! another friend!!:) Oh, and if you need any help with anything just ask, and could you sign my friends list please?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure...How do I sign your friends list? (I don't know how to do anything) --Snowpaw the Wild 02:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) okeydokers, you go to my user page, and scroll down until you find 'Friends' then you click 'edit' on the other side of the screen,but on the same level with 'Friends' and then after you scroll down as far as you can you can either put a message and then your signature, or you can just put your signature which is just doing 4 of these '~ ~ ~ ~' but no spacesSister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Snowpaw. About my fan-fic (the quest for martin's sword), the point sort of is that you don't know what's going to happen, so you keep reading. Oh, and if you have questions, you might not want to ask me. I'm just warning you: I am not tecnically savvy. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, and welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 03:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome mate! Hey Snowpaw! Welcome to the wiki, I hope ye enjoy it as much as I do! Thanks for checking out my fan fic, Salamandastron's Fate. I'm looking forward to being friends with you. Please fill out your user page, so we can learn more about you! If ye need to ask anything about the wiki, theres lots of people to go to! Again, welcome! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeeeep! Hi Snowpaw! Hi Snowpaw the Wild. I hope you write your fan fiction! And speaking of that, I've written a new chapter on mine! Hope you like it! Sandingomm the Wildcat 00:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Update Hey I updated me Fan Fic "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Similar user names. Well, welcome! If you need hep, ask me. I hope we can become good friends. Please sign under the Friends category on my user page. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) update Hi Snowpaw. I didn't know if you wanted to be updated or not, but you can read chapter 7 for 'The Quest for Martin's Sword'. Enjoy, and welcome to Redwal Wiki! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 17:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Request :) Of course! I'll get to work on it soon, thanks for requesting it! *huggles* Your char is really cool! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 21:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Aha! Here 'tis! I'm so sorry for the wait. :( Hope you like it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like it! I'm sorry about the wrong perspective- I usually mess that up, and I just wanted to have the white paw in the picture. I could change it, if you want. :) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) On RT Hey Snowpaw! I know that you are waiting impatiently, but I don't know if I should update you or not. Sign on my user page if ye want to be updated, but if ye don't, don't sign. I just added a little just now. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker Very Well, Snowpaw. I would've liked to have you, though! :::Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! hi HI!Lorgo galedeep 21:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update I know you don't want to be updated, but just to let you know I've finished the battle! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 11:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) .*grins triumphantly* I have finished! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 01:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you would have liked it or not, but I fixed the poll on yore page so people can actually vote. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 03:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Lets just say that I'm eight hours before you. So, over here in Australia, it is 11:40am. Over where you are, its 3:40am. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 03:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sequel Sorry I forgot to tell ye, but I started my sequel! Its called The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 23:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on ^. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 12:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 06:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Snowpaw!! did ya get lots a chocolate?Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 23:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. I might update tonight. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Hey Snow! I was thinking about drawing ye and was wondering if you wanted a belt. I draw dresses with belts. I just need to know if its okay with you and if you it was, could you tell me what colour for the dress and belt. I can't start until you tell me. Unless I do the same coloured dress as Fainnen did, green with a brown belt. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 12:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) of course i want to know!!! why wouldn't i? Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 17:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) oh, well then, can i have updates on your fanfic? xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 18:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for welcoming me! Of course you can call me Major Peony and I'd love to call you Snow. If you have time, feel free to check out my fanfic From the South and tell me what you think. I wish I could think of a better title for the thing. --Peony Laminar 19:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! I wrote a whole chapter and it has a song on The Son Of A Warrior.--Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 06:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Hi Snow. Here is the pic! Sorry, it might be a bit bad. I could always redo it, if ye want. Hopes ye like it! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Snow! I was thinkin' about redoing you. Somehow I don't really like that pic(don't ask me why, I don't know). This time I'll do ye with a blue dress, a sword and a dagger in yore belt. Fine with ye? --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I've already started. D'ye like that one? *points to pic on right* The new one should be up tonight just about. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think this one I'm doing right now is a lot better than this one. Haha, you wouldn't believe, but sometimes in the shower when the glass fogs up, I draw squirrel tails!!!! Lol. The new pic might be up sooner than you expect. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) We have things in common! (I mean in our users and characters) Yay! Yore gonna update tonight!! One common thing(character): Yore left paw is white; my left footpaw has a white spot! 2(character):We both have blue grey eyes!! and 3(user): We both draws things in the shower! Lol. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Have you read my update on The Son Of A Warrior? --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Pic Here's yore pic mate! Hopes ye like it!! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC)